Butterfly Kisses
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Wufei Chang. Autora: Celina Fairy. Tradução Autorizada. 5x4, 4x5. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai. Quatre e Wufei vão procurar ovos de Páscoa e, em meio ao calor do deserto, coelhinhos e ovos de chocolate caríssimos derretendo e um mergulho – não tão inocente assim – em uma fonte... acabam encontrando a si mesmos.
1. Butterfly Kisses - Sinopse

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **BUTTERFLY KISSES,**_ **por Celina Fairy** _ **–**_ **é uma Fanfic traduzida participante da...**

.

É com MUITO ORGULHO que aviso a todos e todas fãs do fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing aqui no Brasil que...

CINCO ANOS DEPOIS, quando praticamente todo mundo já não acreditava mais que o milagre aconteceria e que São Yaoi no mínimo fora sequestrado estava curtindo férias forçadas em uma galáxia muito distante...

o **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA** está de volta!

YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Sim! Depois de muitos perrengues e adiamentos causados por causa da Real Life, Aryam McAllyster e eu vamos dar sequência ao Projeto! *soltem fogos! *

Quê?! Duvidam? Há! Confiram as informações aí embaixo e voltem a erguer altares para adorar São Yaoi, porque Ele não nos deixou desistir! ^~

.

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

INÍCIO: **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

TÉRMINO: **02 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

As fanfics originais e as traduções postadas nos perfis do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** , da **Illy-chan H. Wakai** e da **Aryam McAllyster** , (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de **26/07/2017** até **02** **/08/2017** , fazem parte do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing** **:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA** esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics ( **traduzidas e originais** ) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de histórias dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras para as fãs brasileiras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, tanto por mim quanto pela Aryam, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo =)

 **Que São Yaoi reze por nós e que NATAKU nos proteja \o/\o/**

 **.**

Em novembro de 2012, Aryam e eu trouxemos algo inédito para o fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing no Brasil: um Projeto onde abordaríamos os pilotos G-Boys em separado e onde o primeiro piloto a ser trazido para o fandom sob a luz de novos refletores foi Trowa Barton – e sim, a resposta foi fantástica!

De lá para cá, enfrentamos muitos problemas e adiamentos, mas nunca abrimos mão de continuar com o Projeto. Afinal, os pilotos são cinco, não apenas um, não é mesmo? ^~

Assim, hoje, cinco anos depois, reiniciamos a **Festa YaoiGundamWingniana** trazendo para vocês o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Com a escolha do único sobrevivente do Clã Shenlong de L5 para nossa segunda SEMANA, o Projeto ambiciona mostrar muitas outras faces do nosso piloto chinês – que muitas vezes é erroneamente mal interpretado, tem sua personalidade deturpada e estereotipada e, infelizmente, é por muitas vezes preterido quando o assunto é se tornar o 'favorito' das autoras e leitoras ou ainda, um personagem raramente considerado como um provável par romântico para um dos demais pilotos.

Wufei, de fato, é misógino, machista, cabeça quente e possui um padrão de comportamento extremamente individualista. Estas características podem se mostrar bem ásperas para serem desenvolvidas por uma autora, porém elas advém de contextualizações bastante peculiares e é aí que o personagem se torna rico aos olhos de quem aceita o desafio de trabalhar com ele e suas complexidades, pois ele não se esgota apenas com estas definições. Escondido e protegido pela distância emocional e física da qual se utiliza para se afastar dos outros, Wufei é humano demais para seu próprio bem.

Apesar de vir de um clã secular de guerreiros e ser um orgulhoso herdeiro de sua cultura, sua índole era a de um estudioso, um acadêmico, um futuro chanceler ou um embaixador de seu povo. Mas a morte de Meiran, sua esposa (que lutava como rebelde), o jogou nos braços do Gundam Nataku, sob as orientações de Mestre O e em meio à guerra das Colônias Rebeldes X Terra.

Durante a série, Wufei torna-se uma das maiores vítimas da guerra, mostrando o quão uma pessoa pode perder em meio a um conflito armado: perdeu esposa, familiares, clã, uma colônia inteira de pessoas que conhecia. Perdeu sua história. Tornou-se absolutamente sozinho. Ficou sem pertencimento. E isto o abala enormemente, reflexo disso vemos nos OVA's de Gundam Wing.

Ele também vai dando mostras de crescimento emocional e a forma como seu relacionamento com os outros rapazes e alguns personagens se dá durante a série de TV mostra como sua distância e raiva são aos poucos substituídos por serenidade, companheirismo, amizade – e liderança.

E é exatamente através dessa miríade de complexidades exploradas por algumas corajosas autoras e apresentadas nas fanfics – traduzidas e originais – escolhidas e que começarão a ser lançadas a partir de hoje, torcemos para que vocês sejam surpreendidas, passando a ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM-SE PARA PERDER O CORAÇÃO PARA O PILOTO DO SHENLONG!

 _ **Illy & Aryam **_

_**& **_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **BUTTERFLY KISSES**

 _ **BEIJOS DIÁFANOS**_

 **Por Celina Fairy**

 **Tradução Autorizada. 5x4, 4x5.** **YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

* * *

 _ **.**_

"Quatre e Wufei vão procurar ovos de Páscoa... e acabam encontrando a si mesmos no processo.

 ** _Celina_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o.O.o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

Oba Oba, OBAAAAA BOA NOITEEEEEEE, meu povo!

Olha a Illy-chan chegando aqui, ohohohhoho

E trazendo a nossa SÉTIMA fanfic traduzida para o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **! **

E com um casal muito MUUUUUITO FOFO desta vez, meninas!

Wufei e Quatre! Ownnnnnn *_*

E, para quem acha que os dois não tem muita química, não conhecem as MARAVILHAS que as VARIAÇÕES MATEMÁTICAS são capazes de fazer, nas equações GundamWingYaoinianas!

Confiram esta fic fofa, que nos traz um Wufei pensativo, um tanto triste por se descobrir amando alguém a quem ele acha que não deve – e do qual se convence, enchendo-se de coragem, de que deve abrir mão... E um Quatre que é simplesmente Quatre e por isso mesmo, apaixonante em sua coragem ao enfrentar um Dragão em forma de Coelhinho!

Sério! Derretam-se com o sol do deserto, sofram em imaginar pobres coelhinhos e ovos de Páscoa de CHOCOLATE CARÍSSIMO derretendo... E DERRETAM com os desenvolvimentos dos sentimentos dos dois!

Corram para ler a mais nova fic participante do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG!**

U-HUUUUUU \o/\o/\o/

Abraços de DRAGÃO a todas e continuem conosco... \o/

 _ **Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Butterfly Kisses - Cap Único

**.**

* * *

 _ **BUTTERFLY KISSES,**_ **por Celina Fairy – Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Celina Fairy.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 5x4, 4x5.

 **Avisos:** romance, fofinho, só um tiquinho de angústia.

 **Retratações:** os personagens do anime Gundam Wing são propriedades das empresas japonesas Bandai, Sunrise e Sotsu Agency. Não sou dona deles e não ganho nem um centavo com eles – escrevo com os mesmos apenas para fins de diversão.

 **Notas da Autora:** meu primeiro 5x4 ^_^ Espero que gostem o/

* * *

.

 **BUTTERFLY KISSES**

 _ **Beijos Diáfanos**_

 **Por Celina Fairy**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

.

— Você é um desmancha-prazeres — reclamou Quatre, fazendo o mais adorável dos biquinhos. Mas seus olhos azuis brilhavam, contentes.

Wufei grunhiu e se virou, pronto entrar na casa.

— Não sou — retrucou ríspido. — Só não vou procurar ovos de Páscoa neste jardim gigantesco! — Ele olhou ao redor, resmungando. _Caçar ovos de Páscoa?_ Que diabos Quatre estava pensando?

Bem, até poderia ter atendido ao pedido de Quatre, se o jardim em questão fosse de tamanho razoável, com alguns metros quadrados. Levando-se em conta que o referido jardim tinha mais de um quilômetro quadrado de extensão, sua recusa em ajudá-lo a procurar os tais ovos tornava-se mais compreensível.

— Tudo bem — Quatre murmurou e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, como se resignado. Mas Wufei o conhecia muito bem para acreditar nisso. O outro rapaz estava longe de se render. Viu que estava certo quando viu um olhar aflito modificar o rosto de Quatre e a forma como seus olhos se transformaram na clássica pose de olhinhos pidões. — Tenha piedade... Não posso abandoná-los por aqui assim! São ovos de chocolate!

Wufei suspirou. O sol estava brilhando a 1000%. Os tais ovos derreteriam, isso era verdade, e deixariam tudo uma meleca só. Seu amigo era um doido mesmo. Não que não soubesse disso. E ele ficara encantado ao receber o convite para vir visitar Quatre nesta primavera. Gostava muito da companhia do loiro e claro, a paz que vinha com a propriedade erguida no meio do nada. Wufei raramente tirava licenças de seus deveres nos Preventers. Assim, quando surgiu a chance de conseguir tirar um pequeno descanso, não protestou muito.

— Lembra dos locais onde os colocou, pelo menos? — Wufei perguntou, tentando esconder um ligeiro sorriso.

Quatre encolheu os ombros.

— Sim, eles estão em cestinhas por toda parte do jardim, acho... — ele disse, então franziu o cenho. — Mas... Não, não me lembro de todos os lugares. — Mas com a resposta de Wufei, a empolgação voltara ao seu rosto com força: — Vai me ajudar, então?

E como Wufei poderia resistir àqueles olhos tão expressivos? Ele soubera que estava condenado desde a primeira vez que vira o loiro. A experiência mais agradável ainda tinha sido o dia em que vira Quatre executando tarefas caseiras pela primeira vez. Em um dia durante a guerra, ele havia decidido começar a limpar as janelas do esconderijo em que estavam - pois estava com tempo livre e sem missões. A trabalheira tinha terminado com muita água salpicada para todos os lados, roupas encharcadas e a primeira vez que eles se beijaram. Tudo tinha ido ladeira abaixo a partir daí.

— Vou — suspirou e caminhou ao lado de Quatre até um local em que o loiro suspeitava ter escondido alguns ovos. Ele insistiu de que havia posto alguns em um banco de jardim não muito longe dali. Wufei preferiu não comentar o fato de que Quatre provavelmente não conhecia a disposição dos artefatos no jardim, se ele realmente achava aquilo.

O jardim era cheio de plantas e sebes decorativas, ornamentos e canteiros com flores. Havia uma fonte um pouco mais adiante, marcando o centro do jardim e dela partiam vários caminhos que conduziam ao redor dos canteiros de flores, cheios de rosas brancas, lírios e azaléias, margaridas e muitas outras as quais Wufei sequer sabia os nomes.

Era um jardim muito bonito, Wufei tinha que admitir. Mas seria o inferno para encontrar todos os lugares onde Quatre teria escondido os tais ovos de Páscoa.

— Me diz uma coisa, Wufei? — o outro rapaz quis saber, saltando um pouco próximo a ele, um sorriso luminoso no rosto. — Você já se perguntou por que é o coelhinho quem traz os ovos da Páscoa?

Wufei bufou.

— Não conheço a tradição cristã, Quatre — admitiu secamente. — Mas tenho certeza de que não existe um coelho da Páscoa nela.

Quatre olhou para ele de soslaio, com uma careta no rosto.

— É, provavelmente não. — Suspirou finalmente. — Mas quando eu era pequeno, sempre achei que o coelho da Páscoa era muito mau, porque o único jeito lógico de ele ter os ovos era ele ser um ladrão e roubá-los das pobres galinhas. Não é uma tragédia?

Tinham chegado ao banco e Wufei sorriu. De fato havia uma cestinha nele, uma fita cor de rosa decorando-a. Dentro, um coelho de chocolate e um par de ovos de Páscoa.

— Claro — respondeu. — Uma tragédia horrível.

— Ah, cala a boca. — Quatre sorriu. Chegando primeiro ao banco, ele pegou a cestinha e empurrou-a nas mãos de Wufei. — Isso aí. Achamos a primeira, eu sabia que estava aqui em algum lugar. — Ele se sentou, pernas penduradas no banco. — Senta um pouco comigo?

Wufei não pôde recusar o convite. O sol pintava os cabelos de Quatre de prata e ouro, as bochechas estavam ligeiramente rosadas do ar fresco e da excitação por Wufei ter aceitado em caçar os ovos com ele. Desviou o olhar, para não ser pego olhando-o. Fora até ali para relaxar, afinal de contas, não para transar com Quatre.

Prometera a si mesmo que não se apaixonaria pelo outro rapaz outra vez. Claro que as poucas lembranças que tinha dos dois juntos eram lindas, e só em lembrar delas um sorriso carinhoso se formava em seus lábios. Ficara feliz pelas poucas vezes em que se tinha sido permitido desfrutar intimidades com o loiro, mesmo essas ocasiões sendo raras, considerando o fato de que Wufei morava em uma colônia e não abandonaria o espaço nem a casa que tinha lá e Quatre tinha seus negócios agora na terra.

Mas ele também tinha começado a perceber que, quanto mais dividisse a cama com Quatre, fosse quando ambos se encontravam ocasionalmente ou quando um convidava o outro, mais ele desenvolvia sentimentos, um apego emocional que não podia dispor. Não da forma como as coisas estavam, e ele nunca arriscaria a amizade que existia entre eles.

Decidindo que já estavam sentados por tempo suficiente, pôs-se de pé abruptamente. Era mais do que hora de encontrarem o restante o dos ovos - e parecia ser hora de ele partir. Uma semana era tempo mais do que suficiente na presença de Quatre, ainda mais porque parecia se divertir demais ao lado dele e porque estava começando a se iludir de que poderia ficar assim permanentemente.

— Vamos em frente – chamou, um pouco mais ríspido que desejava e franziu o cenho. — Para onde, agora?

— Ah, sei onde estão os próximos! Venha! — Quatre exclamou e agarrou uma de suas mãos, totalmente inconsciente dos pensamentos sombrios que ocupavam a mente de Wufei meros segundos atrás. E enquanto seus dedos se entrelaçavam, Wufei conseguiria ignorá-los por hora, apenas aproveitando a companhia do amigo querido.

— Estamos indo para onde? — perguntou, sem máscaras desta vez.

O sorriso de Quatre aumentou ainda mais, os olhos luminosos como o mar quando o sol brilhava nas ondas, fazendo a água resplandecer como diamantes.

— Para a fonte, lógico. Tem ovos na água! Como pude me esquecer? — ele gargalhou, e o som de seu riso ecoou pelo jardim, jovial, como se emocionado com a perspectiva de poder brincar com água.

Wufei gemeu. Devia ter imaginado. Quatre _amava_ água. Ele sempre se oferecia para lavar os pratos, a roupa, qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com água. Era como se ela o chamasse. Provavelmente era a parte árabe dele, imaginou.

Ele lembrou da última vez que ambos haviam tomado banho juntos. Quatre apoiando-se em seus braços, ele contemplando aqueles grandes olhos azuis esverdeados, seus corpos movendo-se um contra o outro, tocando-se, sentindo os pingos de água deslizando sobre a pele macia, seguindo-os com os dedos... os cabelos loiros úmidos com a água curvando-se ligeiramente quando passava as mãos sobre os fios, gemidos enchendo o ar...

Ele estava ollhando a superfície da água enquanto Quatre ria ao entrar dentro da fonte, molhando-se como um menino que acabava de descobrir que existia a possibilidade de ganhar sorvete de chocolate duplo. A experiência de dois em um. Wufei teve que lutar para evitar que o rosto corasse. Ele sentia o calor que irradiava, sentia as bochechas pegando fogo com as lembranças.

Talvez não devesse tentar esconder aqueles sentimentos de Quatre. Talvez devesse aceitar a atração pelo outro rapaz e simplesmente aceitar a oferta do loiro, contanto que estivesse de pé. Afinal, Quatre também devia se sentir solitário, às vezes. Não era vergonha admitir que sentia falta de seu pequeno amigo naqueles momentos de fraqueza.

— Há! — Quatre exclamou, triunfante e riu novamente, saltando da fonte para Wufei com quatro ovos de Páscoa nas mãos, cestinha abandonada na água. Os ovos estavam visivelmente envoltos em algum tipo de material impermeável. — Peguei todos desta vez, acho. Aqui, segure um instante — pediu e empurrou três deles nos braços de Wufei. Ato imediato, desembrulhou o quarto ovo e enfiou-o na boca. — Ahhh! São deliciosos! Devia experimentar, viu — gemeu e aconselhou de boca cheia, enquanto Wufei sorria, pasmo com o fato de outro poder enfiar um deles na boca de uma vez.

Sacudiu a cabeça e começou a andar.

— Qual é a próxima parada? — perguntou, pacientemente, esperando Quatre conseguir falar.

— Não lembro – o loiro admitiu. — Deixei alguns escondidos em umas sebes, mas não consigo lembrar qual delas nem para que lado, para falar a verdade. — Ele deu de ombros e defendeu-se frente as sobrancelhas erguidas de Wufei. — Não é culpa minha! Estava escuro! Botei ovos em um ninho de pássaros, mas foi ontem à noite também, por isso nem me pergunte em qual árvore fica o ninho!

— Bem, os pássaros vão se divertir bastante, esperando os ovos chocarem – Wufei comentou, entre divertido e sarcástico.

Quatre fez careta.

— Pássaros são espertos demais para isso — disse.

Eles estavam caminhando de novo. Wufei teve que admitir, gostava de caminhar com Quatre, era refrescante e só muito raramente o outro rapaz conseguira escapar dos escritórios onde geria os negócios da família ou da biblioteca, na mansão, onde ainda resolvia problemas não tão urgentes, durante este última semana. Lógico, a razão de estarem caminhando pelo jardim era boba, mas ainda estava valendo. Não mudava o fato de que Wufei estava feliz por estar acompanhado por seu furacão em miniatura.

Desta vez, Quatre não se afobou. Ele ainda estava comendo um dos ovos. Hmmm... O terceiro, na verdade. Wufei perguntou-se como havia deixado passar o fato de que Quatre era maníaco por chocolate e sorriu. O loiro notou e sorriu de volta, feliz com a atenção. Havia um brilho em seus olhos, algo como antecipação, talvez. Ele se perguntou por quê. Não ousava esperar que Quatre quisesse repetir o que acontecera em seus encontros anteriores. O amigo não lhe havia dado nenhuma indicação de que ele queria mais da sua visita do que apenas a camaradagem que estava rolando entre eles durante aqueles dias.

Não que Wufei tivesse lhe negado algo. Embora soubesse que a cada vez que dormia com Quatre deixava outro pedaço de seu coração, também tinha certeza de que recebia algo em troca. Não entendia como sabia, e talvez não fosse nem em nível consciente. Mas intuía fortemente que Quatre se preocupava muito com ele e que o relacionamento dos dois era baseado em amizade e atração mútua.

Talvez fosse esse pensamento que cutucava Wufei para fazer algo, ou talvez fosse o fato que havia uma borboleta na orelha de Quatre, como se estivesse mastigando seus cabelos, mas não conseguiu evitar sua mão se esticasse e a espantasse, acariciando a testa do outro rapaz, passando os dedos pelas mechas macias.

Por um momento, Quatre o encarou, o riso morrendo nos lábios. Então seus olhos começaram a dançar com alegria e uma expressão de tão completa felicidade que Wufei teve dificuldade em continuar a respirar. Ele esqueceu completamente o que queria dizer, quando o amigo - sempre o mais ousado dos dois – puxou Wufei para mais perto até que os lábios de ambos estavam a meros centímetros de distância. Então ele sorriu, não tão alegre como antes, mas um pouco triste, desta vez.

— Pensei que você tinha se cansado de mim.

E lá estava ela: a mesma insegurança que Wufei vinha carregando consigo. Como era cansativo não ter parâmetros para essa relação confusa, cansativo ter que adivinhar cada movimento, cada toque e o que implicavam. Teria sido demais? Ele tinha se denunciado? Passado dos limites? Estaria perdendo a amizade que haviam construído? Parecia impossível continuar desse jeito, e ainda assim manter o delicado equilíbrio que tinham conseguido construir... O acordo não falado, a intimidade fugidia, a quantidade certa de liberdade - mas talvez aquele minúsculo pedaço de amor... fosse realmente perfeito demais para quebrar.

Quando os lábios se encontraram, Wufei soltou um suspiro interno de alívio, o gosto doce do amante suavizando sua boca como uma simples gota de mel; não muito pronunciada, mas também não muito trivial. Eles eram suaves embaixo dos seus, um pouco pegajosos por causa do chocolate, mas perfeitamente adequados aos seus. Ele tivera amantes ocasionais em casa, também. Mas nunca eram como Quatre. Nunca possuíam o mesmo sol, nunca o mesmo brilho.

As línguas de ambos se encontraram, Quatre mais exigente, o mais dominante. Quem teria imaginado?, mas Wufei sabia que era uma fraqueza sua abrir mão do controle rídigo, deixar tudo fluir como um rio torrencial que implode a barragem tão cuidadosamente construída. Ele sentia-se como esse rio, com Quatre sobre ele, Quatre dentro dele, preenchendo-o, fazendo-o jogar-se além do limite, derrubando todas as paredes que tanto lutara para manter.

A língua de Quatre estava quente e lisa em sua boca, dançando com a sua, num ritmo tão exclusivo dos dois que Wufei soube que nunca mais iria encontrá-lo em outro lugar senão com o amigo em seus braços, beijando, fazendo amor. Odiava admitir, mas a situação tinha crescido, passado do nível de meros amantes ocasionais, para ele. Ele deveria ter dito isto para Quatre na última vez que haviam transado - e agora, neste jardim, deitado sobre a grama entre as flores mais bonitas, o cheiro pesado adentrando suas narinas, iria cometer o mesmo erro novamente.

Quando Quatre lentamente beijou um caminho até seu toráx agora descoberto, ao mesmo tempo preenchendo-o, fazendo-o ofegar com a intensidade de tudo, cobrindo sua boca com a dele, uma carga tão carregada de ternura e adoração escrita nos olhos, Wufei gozou, forçando seus olhos a permanecerem abertos, focados em Quatre - e ainda assim tão longe. Ele lutou para respirar, sentindo Quatre continuar estocando-o, ele próprio movendo-se contra o amante, desejando manter aquele momento o máximo que pudesse, o quanto fosse humanamente possível. Era, afinal, o único modo de estar com Quatre, e era abençoadamente feliz por isso.

Eles nunca foram procurar o restante dos ovos de Páscoa.

.

* * *

.

Na manhã seguinte, Wufei se despedia como sempre de Quatre, após seu táxi chegar para levá-lo ao espaçoporto. Passara tempo demais aqui. Estava doendo bem mais do que a última vez, como imaginara que doeria, pois a última vez tinha ferido mais do que a anterior, e esta, mais do que a anterior, e então, mais do que a vez anterior... Quanto tempo mais ele ficasse, mais iria doer.

Os olhos de Quatre traziam uma expressão agridoce como o sorriso do dia anterior, pouco antes de terem se beijado, segundos antes de terem feito amor... Como sempre, ele abraçou Wufei, mas desta vez, sua voz soou mais sufocada ainda do que da última.

– Tome cuidado, Wufei – ele pediu e então sorriu brilhantemente, como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação no mundo. – Venha me visitar sempre que sentir vontade.

Wufei assentiu, mas intuía que, se nada mudasse entre eles, esses encontros tornar-se-iam ainda mais raros. Ele poderia agüentar a dor; desde que trancada em seu próprio coração.

Mas partir, vendo os olhos de Quatre nublarem com tristeza no instante em que ele julgava não estar sendo visto... Era demais para suportar como preço de passar uma semana em sua companhia e algumas poucas horas de um sexo maravilhoso e sem comparação.

Com o coração pesado com algo que era mais do que apenas pesar, finalmente voltou-se para ir embora. Os olhos da cor do mar sempre o perseguiam, não importava quantos outros amantes tivesse. A risada alegre sempre o seguiria, e estava tudo bem, pois iluminava suas tediosas horas no escritório.

Foi quando braços o cercaram inesperadamente por detrás, prendendo-o como se não quisessem deixá-lo ir, e Quatre pressionou o rosto em suas costas.

– Eu sempre senti desesperadamente sua falta... – ele murmurou. Com o espaço do bater de um coração, porém, sua voz mudou totalmente de tonalidade, passando para um tom defensivo, determinado. – Mas desta vez vamos parar de sofrer de graça, seu idiota. **_Eu o matarei se você não vier pelo menos duas vezes no mês_** , Wufei. – Com sua mensagem dada, soltou-o e deu um passo para trás. Um minúsculo sorriso no rosto, os olhos brilhando como o sol outra vez.

Wufei permaneceu congelado durante alguns segundos, despreparado para aquela confissão, surpreso por ser Quatre a dizer as palavras, finalmente. Deveria estar tão surpreso? Afina, era sempre Quatre aquele a tomar nas mãos algo que ameaçava se desintegrar. Ele podia não conseguir sequer lavar uma louça sem quebrar metade dos pratos, mas oi?, todos tinham direito a seus pontos fracos, certo?

Ele se voltou, olhou para o amante por uma batida do coração, então um sorriso quase insensato tomou conta de seu rosto.

– Isso significa que vou ter que aguentar você uma vez por semana, a partir de agora? – ironizou. Sarcasmo ajudava quando você se sentia sem chão. Um pouco.

Quatre gargalhou.

– Sim – ele disse. – _Eu_ vou te visitar na semana que vem, se prepare.

Wufei sorriu, convencido.

– Vou tratar de esconder alguns ovos de chocolate para você também.

– Ei!, não se atreva a zombar do coelhinho! – Quatre caiu na risada.

E de alguma maneira, Wufei mal podia esperar que semana que vem chegasse.

.

Continua ^~

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 02 postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Caps. 01 ao 03)

Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único)

Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único)

Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único)

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02)

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap.** **Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap.** **Único postado** **)**

 **Tácito (Aryam** **– Cap.** **Único postado)**

Seven days of drunkenness (Merula – Cap. Único)

Rules of attraction (Keiran – Cap. Único)

 **E comentem, claro XD**


End file.
